Sick Day
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: When Abby and Gibbs both call off work. Mayhem ensues. Dedicated to Unique and Proud. One Shot.


Dedicated to Unique&Proud :) Get Well Soon!

--

"Achoo." Abby expelled another tissue and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh, I hate being sick…I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…"

Gibbs tried to hide his smile as he placed the cup of tea in front of her. "Drink."

She knew better than to question his orders and took a slow sip. "It's good…"

"Don't sound so surprised…I gotta have something for Ducky when he comes over here."

She leaned back on his couch surrounded by blankets and gave a pitiful cough. "You're gonna be late for work Gibbs."

"I called in."

She sat up and squinted at him. "I'm sorry I'm a little stuffed up…for a second there I thought you said you called in…"

"I did Abs. You're sick…hell someone's gotta nurse you back to health or I'll be out a forensic scientist for a week."

She smiled up him fondly. "Aww, that's really sweet. But really, you should go. They need you…I mean who knows what could happen while you're gone."

"It's just for a day Abs."

"Again, who knows what could happen while you're gone…"

He stifled a laugh and tucked the blankets around her tighter. "Just drink your tea…let me worry about the pending disaster."

"But you could get sick too Gibbs…then you'd be gone longer than a day. And Lord only knows what could happen then…"

He smiled at her. "I don't get sick Abs. Now drink up. And when you're done I'll have another cup ready."

She nodded slowly but still sent him a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

She watched him move towards the kitchen and curled up in a ball. Her mind couldn't help but wonder what the team was up to.

* * *

The bull pen was in a dull silence. And no one dared to break it, until…

"He…called…in?" Tony managed to get through the statement before looking across at Ziva; then turning to his right.

McGee nodded and eventually remembered to breathe. "What's this mean?"

Tony replied in a serious tone. "He's in trouble. We should call him."

It was then Ziva found her voice. "If he was in trouble he would ask us to help yes?"

"You don't know Gibbs like we do Ziva." McGee began then realized he hadn't heard from Abby yet. "Oh my God."

"What?" Ziva and Tony responded simultaneously and snapped their heads towards him.

He pulled up an email and swallowed hard. "Abby…she put in for a sick day."

Tony stood up in response and put up two fingers. "Okay, this could mean one of two things…one, she and Gibbs are playing hooky…or two, Abby made out with Gibbs and gave him what she has."

Ziva scoffed. "Must your suggestions always be sexual?"

Tony nodded simply. "Yeah…"

McGee politely interrupted. "Or Abby could be in trouble and the boss ran off to rescue her?"

"Or both of them have been kidnapped and the kidnapper is trying to throw us off…" Tony added.

Ziva then stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Or maybe she's sick and Gibbs took the day off to Doctor her back to health?"

"Term is nurse…" Tony corrected and shook his head. "And that's not possible Ziva…"

"Oh and them…_hooking up_…is more likely?"

Tony tilted his head sideways as he contemplated the question. "Um, yes."

She shook her head and picked up the phone. "I am going to call Gibbs."

McGee agreed. "I'll call Abby."

* * *

Abby had managed to fall asleep sitting up and Gibbs gently eased her down and stroked a few hairs from her face. He picked up the scattered tissues and cough drop wrappers and headed back into the kitchen. He contemplated giving the team a call but figured it was better to leave well enough alone. He put his feet up on the love seat near the couch and after figuring out how to silence their phones he leaned his head back and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Gibbs…it is Ziva. I was just calling to um…to…ask you a question. Please call me back when you get this." She closed the phone and scowled; she hated leaving messages.

"Abby, it's McGee…but of course you know that because my name probably showed up on the caller ID. Anyway, listen, I just wanted to check in and see how you're feeling…and wondered if you wanted me to come by with some chicken soup later? Yeah, so, call me when you get this." He closed his phone and looked up at a bewildered Tony and Ziva. "What?"

"Chicken soup?" Tony questioned.

"So…she brought me chicken soup the last time I called in sick."

Ziva ignored the interaction. "Perhaps we should stop at Abby's place?"

"Why not Gibbs' place?" Tony questioned then answered on his own. "Cuz he'd kill us for checking on him." He nodded. "Okay, we'll go at lunch."

* * *

The three stood outside her apartment and waited impatiently as McGee hit the call button. "No answer." He concluded.

"Really McGee? I thought the silence meant something else." He looked through the window and noticed someone about to come through the door. He watched them leave before sticking his foot in and stopping the door from closing. "Come on."

"Smooth Tony." Ziva commented as they headed up the stairs and knocked at Abby's door.

"No answer." Tim offered and was soon met with a head slap. "Ow, what was that for?"

Tony pointed at him. "For stating the obvious…again." He thought for a moment. "Try calling her again." He waited a few minutes and when both of them turned up empty he started down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting us in that apartment…we gotta have an old search warrant or two in the sedan. I'll pull a fast one on the Landlord and we'll be in, in two shakes." He hopped down the final step and went about his mission. He arrived back later to find the door already open.

Tim shrugged. "Oh, did I forget to tell you I have a key?" He playfully hit himself in the forehead. "Sorry, I didn't want to state the obvious…again."

Tony started to say something when Ziva interrupted him. "Come take a look at this." She motioned towards the coffin and noticed the scattered tissues and the messed up sheets. "Odd, don't you think?"

McGee agreed. "Definitely. Abby always makes her bed in the morning." He watched them look at him in silence. "Not that I've spent the night or anything…okay maybe one time but it was a really scary movie and…"

Tony put his hand up to quiet him and leaned into the coffin for a sniff. "I _knew_ it."

"What?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Smell that?" He pointed downward and the two followed his direction.

"I do not smell anything." Ziva shrugged and started to move around the apartment for more clues.

McGee looked at Tony as he concluded his statement. "Saw dust."

"You don't think…the boss & Abby…I mean…" McGee closed his eyes as he envisioned finishing the phrase; but before he could Ziva stepped in.

"Perhaps he was doing repairs on her coffin…it does not mean they slept together…"

Tony nodded and dusted off his hands. "There's only one place left to search." He watched the two of them anticipate his response. "Casa de La Gibbs."

* * *

Abby had awoken from her nap a bit dazed but couldn't help but smile at Gibbs sleeping peacefully on the love seat. She stood up and steadied herself before lifting his arm up and climbing in beside him. He only stirred as his arm draped over her and yawned. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest before dosing off once more.

* * *

"Is the camera really necessary Tony?" Ziva asked as they approached his door steps.

"Didn't they teach you to always be prepared during your Mossad training?"

She ignored his comment and watched as he cautiously turned the handle without knocking. After all, Gibbs always had an open door policy. He began to tip toe through the hall way with Ziva and Tim following close behind. He put up his hand in a fist as he heard the faint sounds of breathing coming from the living room. He motioned for Ziva to go left through the kitchen and for McGee to flank right.

They arrived speechless and suddenly found themselves held at gun point by Gibbs himself. "What in the hell are you three doing here?" He tried not to yell but was unsuccessful.

Tony spoke up first. "Um…we were just… " He held up the camera. "On a scavenger hunt boss…"

"You're supposed to be at the office…"

Tony agreed. "True…but it was actually an excercise in investigating for Ziva. Her being new and all. We uh, we needed a picture of a boat and figured your door was always open…so…"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes boss?"

"Shut up." He rubbed at his temples before setting his gun back under the couch pillow. "What are you guys really doing here….McGee?"

Tim swallowed hard. "To be honest…well…we were worried. You see, you called in to work and well, you never call in…then Abby was out sick, so we thought maybe you two were in some kind of trouble."

Gibbs closed his eyes as he remembered silencing both their phones. "Well as you can see, Abby is not here…so if you don't mind, I was trying to catch up on some sleep."

"But…" Tony began and although he knew he'd regret it, he continued. "We went to her place boss…there was no sign of her. And she's not picking up her phone."

"She's at her aunts house DiNozzo…she's got the flu. Now if you three don't get out of here, I'm gonna bust you for trespassing." He watched the three of them regroup and offer pitiful apologies before closing the door. He made his way over and slowly locked it before peering out the window and watching them drive away. He opened up his closet and moved aside a few coats to reveal Abby huddled in the corner.

"Do they suspect anything?" She asked as she took his hand and stood up.

"Not a thing."

* * *

The following morning the three awaited Gibbs arrival impatiently. They knew there were in for it; the only question was how bad. He entered the bull pen with his cup of coffee and sat at his desk without offering any Good mornings.

"We're dead." Tony whispered to McGee who was doing his best to look busy.

It remained silent for a few more minutes until…

"Achoo."

"Gesunheidt boss." Tony offered out of habit before a shocked look fell across his face. It was then he quietly repeated one phrase over and over to himself. "I _knew _it."


End file.
